30 months
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: The spark of love only last for 3o months...? ExT oneshot


**30 months**

Summary:

The spark felt when loving someone only lasts for 30 months… ExT

Yatsuiko-chan: I have been depressed for a long time now… But writing makes me happy so I might as well continue… This story was written while I was doing my assignment in Values Education; something about love and time… enjoy reading!

1435254014352540143525401435254014352540143525401435254014352540

"Eriol always forgets our monthsary!"

It's surprising to see the prim and proper Daidouji heiress complain about something so trivial but… when it comes to Eriol, she (well, everyone) thinks highly.

"Maybe he has an explanation" Sakura defended.

They were in Tomoyo's room because Tomoyo was criticizing Eriol's ability as a boyfriend. Once again, Eriol forgot their monthsary. It is March 14 now. Their monthsary is supposed to be celebrated every 11th of each month.

"But… it's unfair! This day is special and almost every couple thinks of something surprising for this day. He gives me gifts during these non-important days but not on this special day! He don't even set-up even a simple date!"

"Why are you like this? You're really unusual today… you are always patient and understanding. Why be like this when we are talking about the person you love?" Sakura asked then whispered, "You are really out of character in this fic"

"It's just that… I've seen the horizons that I know that I can reach but as I run towards it, it seems that it was only a dream"

"Hoe? What do you mean?"

"My expectations got so high when he told me that he love me. I can still remember how he proposed to me…"

-Flashback-

"Tomoyo-chan, please go to the garden… we still need new flowers" Sakura said nervously. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that wasn't missed by the perceptive eyes of Tomoyo. Nevertheless, Tomoyo went to the garden for her beloved cherry blossoms.

Don't get her wrong! She loved Sakura as a… love-love and not just best friends but now that Syaoran's heart is with Sakura, she is in peace. She realized that her love for Sakura now is more than friends; it's like a love for a daughter or a sister.

She also realized that the person she likes is just waiting beside her all this time.

Her thoughts vanished when she saw the stunning garden. It was more or less perfect. The simple garden was adorned with a more-than-usual number of roses.

And they spell out her name!

At the center of the garden stood the most important sight to complete the perfect scene:

Eriol, in a casual blue sweater and black pants, stood there, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Tomoyo walked to him and smiled.

"Yellow roses symbolize friendship" she said. "All this trouble is just to show your friendship?"

"True. But, this is not trouble and don't forget that I am a mage" Eriol explained and smiled warmly at her. He then said with his most gentle voice, "I want to be your friend"

She smiled kindly at him. Then she gasped as the color of the roses changed into white.

"White may mean purity or eternity. I want to be your true friend forever"

The roses changed color from white to red.

"Because… I love you. Red means love: True love"

Eriol kneeled down and took her hands. He kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you, too… my prince" she said with tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

-End of flashback-

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. "You were daydreaming about _that_ moment again"

"I'm really sorry. I love him but I…"

"I know. Even I was shocked when I heard that he didn't prepare anything for this special day. But he is the sweetest guy living in this town or maybe in the whole Japan!"

"We are ten months now but every 11th day; he acts as if it is just a normal day"

A knock on the door stopped their argument. "Come in"

"Daidouji-sama, Hiiragizawa-san is at the living room, waiting for you" the maid courteously said

"Three days late!" Tomoyo muttered

When Tomoyo arrived, Eriol stood up and gave her a bouquet of red rose.

"No surprise?" Tomoyo asked, rather crossly.

"I'm sorry" Eriol suddenly said

"Why are you saying sorry?" Tomoyo asked

"You're disappointed with me" Eriol looked into her eyes

"Then explain yourself"

Eriol went silent. He didn't know how to explain all his thoughts.

For a change, Tomoyo forgot about her value of patience and respect. She stood up and ran to her room. She locked her door.

"Tomoyo-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Nothing" she said though her voice was full of sadness. 'What has gotten into me? Why am I like this?' she thought sadly. She still loves him dearly and she knows he loves her too.

Suddenly, light flooded her room. The flower card materialized and handed some green roses to Tomoyo.

"You don't have to do this, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, regaining her composure

"But… Tomoyo-chan, it moved on its own"

Tomoyo saw a burst of light then she was transported into a beautiful forest. She looked at her side and she saw Eriol.

"Sometimes, the cards act on their own, especially if they feel their masters sad. Flowery is a naturally happy person" Eriol stated

"Why am I here?" Tomoyo asked

"Don't you think it's unusual that she brought you green roses?" he asked, ignoring her question.

He wasn't looking at her so she searched where he was staring. Following his gaze, she saw a land full of green roses

"Where are we?" Tomoyo asked, hoping for him to answer

This time, he looked at her but refused again to answer her question.

"Did you know… psychologist says that love only lasts for thirty months?" Eriol said

"Why don't you answer me?" Tomoyo asked, frustrated.

"Because I want to explain now" He said simply

Tomoyo looked at him, bewildered. Eriol took this as a sign to continue.

"Tomoyo, I am a mage, a wizard. I am a reincarnation. I don't believe that love only lasts for 30 months because for me, time is of no essence" He stopped to look at her expression. As expected, she frowned.

"Time is still important but we shouldn't fix the dates on which we should celebrate our special events. People change, everything change and so does time… I want to show you that… I don't just love you every 11th day of each month but everyday of my life"

Tomoyo felt warmth on her heart. He was right!

He showed his love EVERYDAY!

"Why did flowery give me green roses?" Tomoyo asked, unable to ask anything else.

"Green roses comes from paradise and it doesn't grow in simple places such as earth"

"We are in a paradise?"

"Yes; here, time is nothing. Because green roses means friendship, love, sadness and happiness. It means everything that changes but remains the same. It means being changeable but being constant. It means my love for you. Changing everyday but never ever leaving my heart."

"I'm sorry, Eriol" Tomoyo cried on his shoulders. "I don't know what happened to me"

Eriol smiled. "You know, you were looking for your own love. Ever since we were little you were the one looking at others and now, you want your own happy ever after"

"Come to think of it, you're right… I was afraid that you are not my knight in shining armor and that I would need to search for my true love again"

"But don't be afraid. I promise you… I will be your prince forever"

"Eriol, will you promise to love me even after the spark of thirty months?"

"No" Eriol said sincerely

"Eriol!" Tomoyo looked at him with serious eyes

"I promise you that I will love you forever… And I know that the spark of our love will never fade… even after thirty months."

"Or even after thirty years. I love you too, my prince"

1435254014352540143525401435254014352540143525401435254014352540

Yatsuiko-chan: This is so cheesy! I… oh well, I need something sweet anyway!


End file.
